Sun visors are disposed for extension across the windshield area of a motor vehicle in order to shield the occupant or occupants of a vehicle from the glare of the sun. It is also known to tint windshields in order to attenuate the glare to some extent. In many cases, however, the standard sun visor that is employed as a part of original equipment furnished with a motor vehicle does not afford sufficient protection, or in other words does not block out the sun's rays to the desired degree. Numerous approaches have been taken in the past to alleviate this problem. For example, at certain times of the day when the sun is at a particular level or attitude with respect to the windshield, it is virtually impossible to completely eliminate the sun's rays or reduce glare to the extent necessary to avoid reduced visibility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,275 to R. M. Lutz discloses the use of auxiliary panels which can be extended parallel to the plane of the visor both in a vertical direction and towards the center of the visor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,893 to W. P. Solmes and 2,385,557 to G. C. Ward employ sliding panels on a sun visor intended to be furnished as a part of the original equipment on a vehicle. Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,101,901 to J. H. Fletcher; 2,526,889 to C. L. McComb; 2,685,336 to P. J. Menighan; 3,853,370 to N. S. Barnhart; 4,058,340 to D. Pinkas; 4,169,552 to A. L. Lichtenstein et al; 4,195,876 to H. Timperio; 4,526,415 to G. W. Jardine and 4,570,991 to L. A. Lystad.
A desirable feature of the present invention is to provide a sun visor extension which is primarily designed to be retrofit to existing sun visors and be capable of being releasably but securely attached thereto and is so constructed and arranged as to be capable of completely blocking out the sun's rays in the space between sun visors on the driver's and passenger's sides as well as to substantially attenuate or reduce the sun's glare in that area beneath the sun visor.